Good Intentions
by crystalessence
Summary: So much changes in a year. Blake Belladonna knows this better than most. In three months she went from being just another kid on the street to one of the highest ranking hit men the White Fang has to offer. When she wakes up handcuffed to a hospital bed she struggles to remember where it all went wrong. Rated for Language and Violence.


**_Edit as of January 8, 2015_**

**Rated T for language and violence**

Track 1

I Remember Now.

"Doctor Goodwitch, telephone please, Doctor Goodwitch telephone please."

The familiar crackle pop of the intercom of the nurse hanging up the intercom rang throughout the third floor of the hospital, giving senior Nurse Coco a familiar sense of security and comfort as she walked through the empty white hallways of the deserted third floor of Vale General Hospital.

It was a rare thing that she would be tasked with coming to this long neglected floor. Since reaching her fifth year of seniority she had been promoted to working in the main Intensive Care Unit (ICU) unit on the main floor of the hospital. The secondary unit was reserved for special cases. Including but not restricted to hunters and huntresses who when hospitalized often suffered from very critical and nearly always fatal wounds. The high rate of fatalities that occurred within the secondary ICU had caused many of the hospital staff to nickname the floor "Deaths Doorstep." Considering the current sole resident of the ward, the name seemed oddly fitting to her now.

Coco whistled a small tune to herself to steady her nerves as she made her way towards the far end of the hall. Heel clicks echoing off the empty hall, the eerie silence making her uneasy. Two of Vales finest stood vigilant outside the door to the extreme isolation room. The two officers straightened at her approach.

"Good Evening officers" Coco asked, flashing her best professionally courteous smile as she came to a stop in front of the two men. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

The officer to her left, Jaune if she recalled the name correctly, shook his head hesitantly as her replied shakily. Causing Coco to immediately peg the young man as a new addition to the force.

"No Ma'am, the s-suspect has remained quiet since we set her up with the TV set in the room."

Coco raised a finely plucked eyebrow in mild shock as she eyed the officer in front of her. She bit her lip to conceal the spike of disgust and anger that suddenly rolled through her.

_"Five star service to a serial killer. My, my, I have to say conditions have gone up since when I first started."_ Coco thought to herself as she brought her clipboard to bear to glance over the patients chart. The patient was a woman in her early twenties. Black hair yellow eyes and a member of the Faunus race. Her surface injuries included several small cuts and a large amount of bruising around her arms, all of this received when she was resisting arrest. Though large self-inflicted gashes had been carved into her arms, those had needed stiches. The woman's main ailment appeared to be symptoms of a severe withdrawal. The doctor in charge of her case had designated that until her tox screen had been run she was to be kept on fluids and only given mild sedatives to help her sleep. While the symptoms were remarkably similar to that of Dust, the Doctor wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Alright." She began when she was fairly confident she could keep herself from snapping at the novice officers. "Well as its now." She paused to check her watch and barely contained a small groan from passing her lips. "Ten minutes past curfew and almost an hour since I was initially supposed to be heading home. Let's make this final check-up for the day rather quick and painless shall we?"

Jaune nodded quickly and gestured to his silent partner to unlock the door. "Just be careful Ma'am, she's dangerous. It took over four officers to bring her in. If she so much as makes a twitch in your direction we have authorization to pull the plug. Our first priority is to keep civilians safe."

Coco smiled despite her growing annoyance at how long this ordeal was taking. Jaune seemed like a sweet kid it reminded her of her of her best friend growing up. She wondered idly how such a nice guy like him had ended up working the beat in one of the toughest cities in all of Vale. Coco reached out and patted his cheek reassuringly, speaking in a low voice.

"I'll be alright officer, besides I've got you to protect me if anything goes wrong right?" Jaune blushed red at her touch, causing Coco to chuckle good naturedly. Before they could continue their conversation the other officer signaled that they were now ready to enter the room and instantly the nerves came back.

_You've got this Coco, You've locked horns with the biggest and meanest patients in all of Vale, from drunks to drug addicts. You've got this_

_._ Despite this thought she knew deep down that she definitely did not _"Have this."_ Supposedly behind this door was one of the most violent criminals of the last decade. Responsible for over thirty deaths over the last months. With a deep breath she steeled her resolve and followed Jaune into the well lit room.

The room was cold. A small television being the only source of life beyond the gentle beeps of the heart monitors as they proclaimed the lone occupants resilience to stay alive. Coco shivered as she felt the energy shift dramatically from that of the outside hall. It felt like a hailstorm of cold and wind emanated from the room and she instantly wanted to get out. To be anywhere but in this small room with someone who had given her nightmares for months since the death of the Dean of Medicine.

Turning to face the occupant of the room another chill went down her spine. Handcuffed to the bed a young, raven haired. Her golden amber eyes blank and glassy from the medication that was currently being pumped through her system. Cleaning out the remnants of the drugs that had torn apart her insides to such a degree that Coco was infinitely surprised that the woman was still breathing. More than half of the patients admitted for Dust overdoses had died within the hour of their arrival and none had been as pumped full of the substance as this women reportedly had been.

Dark shadows underlined her deadened gaze, which gave way to uniquely pale unblemished skin. The defining feature however, were the pair of solid black cat ears that sat atop the woman's head. The only evidence of her acknowledging their presence was a slight twitch in her left ear which was missing a large tuft of fur as well as a good bit of the tip. The other was heavily bandaged and according to the report had held a number of piercings which had been violently removed.

_"Gods she looks like she got in one hell of a fight." _ Coco thought to herself as she moved to survey the bruises that covered the woman's body. The woman remained still and for all intents ignored Coco.

As she checked the I.V in her arm. Coco felt her eyes being drawn to the tattoo that peaked out from underneath the flimsy hospital gown that took up a great part of her back. A great wolf's maw opened in a cry of anger, scarred and slashed through with three long, jagged claw marks. The blood red ink dragged across her skin as if carved into her body. White Fang. Coco suddenly wanted to leave. Go home and hug her sister and her parents. Tell them that she loved them very much. Do everything she could to forget that she had stood before a murderer who's dead stare filled her with dread.

"Hello Miss Belladonna, I'm going to administer a sedative alright? It'll help you sleep." She said trying to keep her voice steady and devoid of any of the fear that rolled beneath the surface. No response. Coco sighed and produced the syringe filled with a clear liquid. The woman's eyes snapped towards the needle and then at her arms. Within seconds she was struggling against her bonds causing Coco to step back in fear as the officers moved forward to restrain her.

Coco watched in mute horror as the woman thrashed against the two men. Giving the two officers a good fight despite her smaller frame. Coco couldn't understand how the woman could fight back with such vigor despite the sedatives already flowing through her system.

"Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind?" Jaune grunted out as he forced the woman's wrists down so she wouldn't harm herself further. Coco shot forward and did her best to administer the sedative as fast and as safe as possible.

After a few more moments of intense struggle, the woman reluctantly relaxed. Falling back against her pillows as her eyes slid shut. Coco let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Jesus Christ." The other officer huffed out as Coco checked the now comatose patient for any new injury. His hand sitting gingerly on the butt of his pistol. "What did you say she was on?" he asked Jaune who was leaning with his hands on his knees, clearly winded.

"D-dust." Jaune breathed "Pure dust, melted down and injected into her bloodstream."

The other's eyes widened. "You're kidding me. Are you really telling me some low level gang Junkie somehow got their hands on a designer drug?"

Jaune shrugged as he stood, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what to tell you Ren. We found almost six ounces of the stuff on her when we brought her in." He shook his head in disgust. "Maybe she boosted it from some rich guy, I honestly don't know and hell we won't know for sure until the labs run all of it."

"If you boys are done gossiping I think we're done here." Coco said in a short, clipped, tone moving away from the bed and exiting the room ahead of the officers. Jaune and the other officer glanced at one another, shrugged, and then followed her out. Hitting the lights and shutting the door behind them. Coco bade goodnight to the two officers and began making her way down the hall as fast as she could. Her heart thumping in her chest at what she just saw.

Going home and hugging her sister tightly was sounding more and more like a plan. As she stepped into the elevator she couldn't help but smirk to herself, perhaps the patient would be haunted by the faces of all those she had killed. Perhaps the dean of medicine would be among them. If we was Coco silently prayed that he would tear her mind apart. It would be a small justice for all the pain she had caused. All the families the Faunus girl had destroyed. With that image held firmly in her mind, she allowed one more thought on Miss Belladonna that night as the elevator doors slid shut.

_"Sweet dreams, you Bastard."_

Meanwhile in the darkness of the hospital room, the Faunus in question hovered in state just between sleep and the waking world. The drugs injected into her system slowly working their magic, pulling her closer and closer into the realm of unconsciousness.

Blake…..that was her name, wasn't it? At least that is what they had told her when she had been brought to this terrible place. Yes, Blake Belladonna. That was her name. She was Alive that much she knew for certain. If she was dead she didn't believe her afterlife would be filled with pretty brunette nurses and TV. If it was, well that just further proved that God was indeed dead.

Blake tried to think back, remember how she had ended up here. Nothing was making sense though. If she tried to remember yesterday or the day before that, or the before that. All she got was brief flashes of hate and fear, followed by remorse. But nothing that would constitute a solid memory.

She took a deep breath and tried again and this time was rewarded with the stark image of a brown and pink haired woman with a mismatched eyes that held more sadness then Blake could ever recall seeing in another. She felt a tugging at her heart at this image. This woman she saw….she was important to her she was sure of it, but how? She struggled to remember, to fight against the encroaching haze that the sedative brought but to no avail. The memory faded.

Then when she had all but given up hope of piecing together her shattered past for this evening, another scene appeared before her. A park filled with crowds of people. Smoke filled the air as people shouted together as one. Something about this seemed familiar and she remembered it with such stark clarity that she knew that this must be where it had all started. Perhaps if she tried to remember from here she would discover who the woman was and more importantly how she had ended up here.

_"I remember where this all began, how it started_." Blake thought to herself though having only the vaguest idea what "It" was. . Another image passed before her, a woman in red satin with hair the color of ash stood before her. Handing her a small package and….was that some sort of gun? Then words echoed in her mind a dark, silky voice that seemed to envelope and entrance her.

"Kill them, do this for me my pet and I assure you all your worries will cease. You will be praised as the savior of your people, a champion" These words were punctuated by a loud sudden bang that Blake recognized as a gunshot. The next image she saw was of a room filled with a thousand candles, where she sat. A gun in one hand and a syringe in the other.

Finally Blake felt her consciousness fade away from her completely, she felt herself being dragged into a nightmare. A nightmare that began a year and a half ago in a park in Vale City.

**Disclaimer: This is a dramatization loosely based off an existing material. It blends the Rwby Characters with the skeletal story of Operation Mindcrime, a 1988 concept record written by the progressive Metal Band Queensryche. I do not own Rwby nor Operation Mindcrime, those belong to Roosterteeth and Queensryche respectively. What follows is my interpretation of the record(With me expanding with story on each track. ) in the world of Rwby and there will be key differences (As those of you familiar with the album have no doubt already seen and I'm endeavoring to rewrite as many of the spoken lines as possible in order to give this story its own life so that it won't be simply a copy of the source material. Obviously there will be references but it won't be the exact same in order to keep within the guidelines of ) but the overall theme shall remain the same. **

**That said this fanfic will be rated T for language and violence. But be prepared for it to be bumped up to M if that's the direction that this story heads. **

** I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of what I hope to be something that will help me grow as an author and as a writer. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought Also I totally recommend listening to the Album Operation Mindcrime in conjunction to this fic as it is a wonderful rock record. Well that's it for me, again I hope you enjoyed. Love and Light!**

** -Crystal**


End file.
